Type-56 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy Deployment Platform
|width = 120 feet (36 metres) |height = 155 feet (46.5 metres) |slipspace drive=yes |armament=*Plasma Beam *Type-52 Automatic Plasma Cannon (4) |complement = |crew = * 1 Pilot * 1 Weapon Officer |skeleton = |passengers =30-40 passengers |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = |firstsight= Pre-2557 |role =*Dropship *Gunship *Scoutship |era = *Post-war |affiliation = Covenant Empire *Covenant Remnant }} The T-56 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy Deployment Platform, also known as the Lich, is the Covenant's largest mass deployment platform, providing a heavy armament and high volume troop/material deployment. Deployment platforms such as the Lich are rarely documented in human combat, as encounters with the vehicle usually result in its complete domination and destruction of all resisting forces. Specifications The T-56 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy Deployment Platform is designed as a high capacity, infantry transport and is sufficiently armed and armored to operate within an active battlezone, though not intended to do so as much as the more common T-44 and T-52 Phantoms. At the fore of the vehicle is a powerful plasma beam weapon similar to the kind used by Scarabs. This beam is capable of disabling a Mammoth in a single shot. Both sides are each armed with two additional plasma cannons. The interior of the Lich is comprised of two decks. The lower deck seems to be where troops would assemble to deploy. A small gravity lift is located at its center, though it is too small to deploy vehicles, instead appearing to be intended solely for infantry and possibly supplies. To both sides of the gravity lift are open platforms armed with Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapons, and at the very front of the deck is a ramp leading up to the second deck. At the center of the second deck is a large opening looking down on the first deck, and the gravity lift, below. Similarly to the first deck, open platforms with plasma cannons are located on both sides of the Lich. At the front of the deck is a single command console from which the ship can be piloted, and at the very rear of the deck is the vessel's shielded power core. On each side of the power core is a ramp which leads to the Lich's dorsal surface. There is a hole in the roof, more or less above the command console, that allows anyone to drop down from the roof to the cockpit section of the vehicle. The ship is shielded and capable of slipspace travel, though, like smaller dropships, is obviously not intended for long-term occupation. Trivia *A Lich is an undead creature that is usually the result of a powerful being magically binding his intelligence to their animated corpse. Liches are usually depicted as in control of other lesser undead beings. *Its interior design, weapons and weakness are similar to those of a Scarab. Gallery File:Lich_Flyby.JPG|A Lich flying in space, escorted by two Phantoms. Halo lich.jpg|John-117 watches a Lich as it passes a Mammoth on the campaign level, Reclaimer. Lich 1.jpeg|A Lich's rear as seen in Spartan Ops. Lich 2.jpeg|The front of a Lich as seen in Spartan Ops. lich3.jpg|The Lich's power core. Appearances *''Halo 4 '' **Spartan Ops Sources Category:Covenant Aircraft Category:Halo 4 Category:Covenant Spacecraft Classifications Category:Spartan Ops Category:Covenant